medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Please Become My Something
Box 6: Please Become My Something (俺の何かになってくれ, Ore no nanika ni natte kure) is the eighteenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary The Student Council heads down to the third floor, a zoo. Delighted that the animals are not afraid of her, Medaka insists that they go look at the animals. Kikaijima refuses, thoroughly unimpressed with every specimen present. After hearing that Kikaijima hates animals, Zenkichi and Akune wonder if she even knows what "cute" means. Medaka and Kikaijima begin fighting. Maguro points out to Zenkichi that the animals are behaving strangely; none of them are intimidated by Medaka. He states that the zoo is new to him, and that his successor is most likely the floor's boss. Moving through the zoo, Akune comes across Naze. He remembers her as his former classmate, and states he was sure she was a part of the Flask Plan as soon as he heard of it. Naze is honored to hear that he remembers her, then offers Akune a deal: if the Student Council leave the school, she will see to it that they can go to any other school they want, proposing that the Student Council and the Flask Plan stay out of each other's business. Akune refuses without hesitation. Koga then drops down from the ceiling and wraps a wire around his neck. A flashback: as a student at Hakobune Middle School, Akune was a violent delinquent known as the Destroyer. At the behest of then Student Council President Kumagawa, he attacked Medaka to destroy her. As she continued coming to school, Akune continued to attack, though he was unable to make her stop. It was at this time that Medaka began to make a name for herself as the diamond that the Destroyer couldn't destroy. At the same time, Akune's own reputation began to decline, leading to Zenkichi gathering together the other "Anti-Akune" students to gang up on him. It was at this time that Medaka finally attacked, not Akune but her childhood friend, admonishing him for trying to bully someone weaker than him, as well as telling him to switch back to his old hair-style. She also told Akune that she would continue to take his beatings until he regained the heart of a good person. Though he refuted her analysis, this lead to Akune pledging himself to Medaka, asking her to becoming the "something" he had never had before. This event became the precursor to Medaka's confrontation with Kumagawa. Back in the present, Akune manages to stop Koga's attack with his hands despite being caught off guard; he wonders if his life just flashed before his eyes. Naze mockingly acts impressed with his performance, before sealing Akune off from the rest of the Student Council. She and Koga then introduce themselves, with Koga declaring herself the cute Naze's cute friend. Naze reveals that she purposely isolated Akune because, unlike the ever changing Medaka or unchanging Zenkichi, Akune has been the most changed by Medaka. Zenkichi kicks at the shutters sealing the rest of the Student Council off from Akune. Zenkichi expresses his frustration that Akune got separated while Medaka and Kikaijima were quarreling. Medaka and Kikaijima each deny fighting with each other. Medaka tells Zenkichi not to worry about Akune however. Meanwhile, Akune is surprised to discover Koga lurking above him, and barely dodges her kick. Naze then reveals that in a closed space, Koga is nearly invincible, and that if Takachiho is the strongest man in the Thirteen Party, Koga is the strongest woman. Akune is then put on the defensive as Koga begins to furiously attack him. Akune drops to his back, and manages to catch Koga in a chokehold. Naze sarcastically expresses her admiration of Akune, but chides him for trying to win by making his opponent submit. She then explains that Koga is an android; as Naze's specialty is remodeling people, she has completely reworked Koga's body. Koga is able to grab Akune's neck, and rises to her feet with Akune still holding her. Koga then throws Akune off and returns to the ceiling, declaring she is fighting the Student Council so that the Abnormals can be free. Akune shakily holds his ground, and prepares to continue fighting. Hearing that Akune is a Heisei Rider fan, Koga declares that their battle will be between the old and new riders. She then attacks with a kick, the force of which breaks the floor, sending everyone tumbling down. A flashback: As a younger girl, Koga was completely Normal. But because of this, she started to believe that there was nothing but normal in the world. When she turned fifteen, she realized that it wasn't that the world was filled with only normal things; it was she who was too normal. In her final year of Middle School, Koga transferred schools because of her father's circumstances. There, she met Naze, a meeting that would change her way of thinking drastically. Naze was always picked on; due to her overwhelming personality, everyone was afraid of her. Koga didn't know anything about her. Yet, despite the protests of her other classmates, she approached Naze and asked that they do something crazy together. Back in the present, Naze remarks that Koga only survived surgery because her desire to be Abnormal was abnormal. She lands on a bed, with her legs over her head, and her underwear exposed. She tells Akune that the fourth floor is her lab, and tells him not to stare at her underwear. Koga bursts through the floor of Naze's lab, revealing that her kick took her all the way down to the sixth floor. She attacks Akune once more, only to be intercepted. As Akune intercepts Koga, he thinks to himself that he is glad he got separated from the others, as they would probably be disgusted by his actions. He then breaks Koga's leg. Naze expresses her amazement that he immediately changed his style after hearing about Koga's enhanced body. She then remarks that Akune hasn't changed as much as she expected. Akune refutes her, claiming that before he met Medaka, such an act would have given him some pleasure; now, it just leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He is concerned when Naze refuses to treat Koga, and is caught off guard when Koga attacks him from behind. Naze explains to the fallen Akune that Koga's healing rate has been accelerated as well. She then tells Koga to finish Akune of, as the experiment is over: the Koga Naze created is stronger than the Akune Medaka created. She is surprised when Maguro appears behind her, lifting up her skirt, and chiding her for jumping to conclusions in an experiment. Maguro sidesteps Koga's furious attack, and asks if it isn't bad manners not to flip a cute girl's skirt when meeting them. When Akune asks Maguro if he has come to help him, Maguro replies in the negative, telling Akune that everyone went ahead because they have faith in him, and Maguro just found him by accident, an answer that distresses Akune. Listening to Maguro explain himself, Naze does not believe him, and theorizes that Maguro came to see what his successor was like. Maguro refutes her assessment of his motives. Putting his hair up in a ponytail, he declares that wherever there are girls wearing panties, he will be there. Naze tells him that almost all girls in the world are wearing panties, as Koga continues to growl at him. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Kouki Akune #Maguro Kurokami #Medaka Kurokami #Mogana Kikaijima #Youka Naze #Itami Koga #Misogi Kumagawa (flashback) #Nekomi Nabeshima (flashback) #Oudo Miyakonojou (flashback) #Mizou Yukuhashi (flashback) #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Naze summons a pack of animals to attack Akune. This scene is absent in the anime. Category:Episodes